2. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1)
2.1 Lyx Tagelang schwamm Taraijas Boot scheinbar verloren über das große Meer. Doch der Herr und Meister sorgte dafür, dass es seinen Kurs kein einziges Mal auch nur ein wenig veränderte. Während dieser Zeit musste Taraija oft an ihre Schwester denken und hoffte wenigstens, dass es ein schneller und gnädiger Tod für sie war. Nach fünf Tagen auf dem offenen Meer erhob sich endlich eine große Inselkette am Horizont. Es war die Lefislav-Kette der Dreh- und Angelpunkt der gesamten Gegend. Das Boot änderte seinen Kurs und steuerte nicht auf die Hauptstadtinsel zu sondern etwas mehr westwärst. "Unser erstes Ziel heißt Lefislav-Motz.", verkündete der Herr und Meister. "Was die Dreiteilinsel? Was wollen wir dort?", fragte Taraija verwundert. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie sofort zur Hauptstadtinsel fahren würden um dort mit der Suche nach den Maschinenteilen zu beginnen. "Ja genau dorthin. Weißt du, ich habe das gute Gefühl, dass du dort einige Verbündete zusammentrommeln kannst. Zumal..., ach das wirst du schon herausfinden. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und meine Kräfte sammeln. Sobald du Lefislav-Motz durchstöbert hast, hast du freies Geleit, wohin du als nächstes gehen wirst.", erklärte der Herr und Meister und das glimmen, welches den Dreizack umhüllte erlosch. "Na ja, dann erstmal zur Dreiteilinsel.", murmelte Taraija. Lefislav-Motz heißt deshalb auch Dreiteilinsel, weil es wie zusammengestezt aussieht. Ganz im Westen fließt heiße Magma aus dem Boden und bildet die Heimat der Feuermatoraner. In der Mitte der Insel gedeiht ein dichter Wald und beheimaten logischerweise die Luftmatoran. Östlich grenzt der Wald an ein Ödland in dem, außer einigen Räuberbanden, niemand lebt. Im Übrigen ist Lefislav-Motz nicht sonderlich beliebt, da es als Räuber- und Piratennest verschrien ist und seine Geographie es den wenigen Polizisten schwer macht einen Unhold dingfest zu machen. Am späten Abend legte das Boot in einer unauffälligen Bucht in der Feuerregion an. Es lag der Duft von Rauch in der Luft, hier und da flossen ein paar kleine Magmaströme ins Wasser und verursachten ein zischendes Geräusch. Taraija muss in einer der bürgerlichen Stadteile gelandet sein, denn es standen ordenliche Häuser in Reih und Glied, die Straßen waren aufgeräumt und einigermaßen beleuchtet, ab und zu sah man sogar ein Mitglied der Erdmatoran-Polizei Streife gehen. Hier würde sie wohl keinen Abschaum erwarten können, weshalb sie sich aufmachte tiefer hineinzugehen. Sie kam auch mit einigen Händlern ins Gespräch und erfuhr so ein paar Orte, an denen einige zwiellichtige Typen lungerten. Auch konnte sie so etwas Ortskenntnis erlangen. Über ihre Größe wunderte sich keiner, man war zu sehr mit seinen eignen Sorgen über die wachsende Kriminalität beschäftig. Trotzdem vermied sie es, all zu oft gesehen zu werden. Die Sonne stand schon am Horizont, als Taraija eines der Problemviertel betrat. Hier sah es schon ganz anders aus: Zerfallen Hütten, dreckige Straßen und weit und breit kein einziger Polizist zu sehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie einen roten Schatten in einer Gasse verschwinden sehen und beschloss die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Sie versteckte sich hinter ein paar Mülltonnen und aufgeschichtetem Schrott und sah zu wie ein Feuermatoraner verzweifelt versuchte einem anderen die Tasche zu stehlen. Das keinesfalls wehrlose Opfer verpasste dem Dieb einen Handkantenschlag ins Genick, sodass dieser zusammenbrach. Jetzt erkannte Taraija, wer der Dieb war. Es handelte sich um Lyx! Zugegeben, er war verdreckt und ziemlich dürr, aber die Form der Maske war unverkennbar. Mit Mühe kam dieser auf seine wackeligen Beine und Taraija wollte sich im vorsichtig nähern. Doch ein Schrottteil löste sich und landete laut krachend auf dem verbrannten Boden. Flink zog Lyx ein Messer hervor, hielt es mit seinen zitternden Händen vor sich und rief: "Wer ist da? Los zeig dich!" Sie trat hervor und sofort lies der Dieb die Waffe sinken. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher hast du mich erschreckt!", seufzte er erleichtert und meinte, "Du bist aber ganz schön gewachsen seit unserem letzten Treffen. Was willst du überhaupt hier?" "Das ist eine längere Geschichte, hast du Zeit?" "Zeit? Nein kein bisschen! Ich hab seit Tagen nichts gegessen und wenn ich nicht bald was zwischend die Zähne kriege, dann bin ich bald ein toter Matoraner.", klagte er und setzte sich erschöpft hin. "Wenn es nur etwas zu essen ist...", sagte Taraija und kramte in ihrer Tasche eine dicke Frucht hervor, "...dann glaube ich, kann ich dir helfen." Gierig griff Lyx nach ihr und verschlang sie fast in einem Stück. Schmatzend fiel ihm ein: "Mampf, wir sollten, sabber, uns wo anders, schluck, unterhalten. Rülps! Ah tat das gut, danke! Komm mit ich kenne einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört reden können." Gegen Einbruch der Nacht erreichten die zwei einen kleinen Verschlag, der von einem nahen Lavastrom erhellt wurde. Lyx bedeutete Taraija einzutreten, ohne zu merken, dass diese fast zu groß war. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, zwang sich duch die Öffnung und fand sich in einem spartanisch eingerichtetem Zimmer wieder. "Ja es ist etwas klein und vor allem erbärmlich im Gegensatz zu euren schönen Hütten in Holin, aber für mich muss es reichen.", erklärte der Feuermatoraner, "Also meine Schöne, was musst du mir sagen?" Sogleich erzählte Taraija ihm alles was sie vom Herrn und Meister erfahren hatte. "Also ich weiß nicht...", zögerte Lyx. "Komm schon, du hast doch nichts zu verlieren, oder? Außerdem bist du dem Tod hier näher als dem Leben, so scheint es mir.", argumentierte Taraija. "Hm, da hast du recht. Zumal kann ich schönen Frauen keinen Wunsch ausschlagen. Gut ich lasse mich von diesem ominösen Herrn und Meister zu einem Toa..." "Das heißt "Toa"!!", zischte dieser plötzlich. "Also gut zu einem "Toa" machen. Aber ich tu das nur für dich." "Danke du kleiner Casanova!", scherzte sie, "Morgen früh fangen wir an. Fürs erste schlafen wir eine Runde." "Ehehehee... du kannst das Bett haben...", stammelte Lyx, wegen des Kompliments, verlegen. Am nächsten Morgen war es dann soweit: Lyx stand nervös vor seinem Verschlag und wollte ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, wie man zu einem "Toa" wird. Taraija hielt den Ritualdreizack in ihrer rechten Hand und zielte damit auf Lyx. "Du dafst dich nicht bewegen!", schärfte sie ihm ein letztes Mal ein, weshalb sich Lyx einigelte. "Bereit oder nicht, ich schieße jetzt!", rief Taraija und der Dreizack feuerte einen schwarzen Strahl auf den kauernden Dieb. Diesem sah man die Veränderung fast nicht an. Er bildete lediglich eine viel größere Kugel. "Du kannst aufstehen, es ist schon passiert.", ermunterte Taraija. Langsam und vorsichtig entfaltete sich Lyx wieder und kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. Er war viel größer und stärker. Auf seinem Rücken waren zwei leicht gebogenen Klingen angebracht, die der "Toa" des Feuers genaustens inspizierte. "Das sind Scherenklingen. Einzeln sind sie wie eine normale Schnittwaffe und wenn du sie verbindest bekommst du einen Zange, mit der du Gegenstände festhalten kanst.", erklärte sie. "Klingt gut und fühlt sich auch gut an.", bemerkte Lyx. "Jetzt musst du nur noch deine Maskenkräfte beherrschen.", meinte Taraija. "Maskenkräfte?" "Na das was du auf deinem Kopf trägst hat nun auch Kräfte." "Ach komm! Das glaub ich erst, wenn ich es selbst erlebt habe, immerhin trag ich die schon mein ganzes Leben lang." "Gut wenn du einen Beweis willst,",sprach Taraija ruhig und stellte sich vor ihm hin, "Dann schlag mich." "WAS?! Aber man schlägt keine Frauen!", meinte Lyx erschrocken. "Tu es endlich!" "Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung!" Noch während Lyx ausholte begann Taraijas Maske zu leuchten und als sie getroffen wurden, zuckte sie kein Stückchen zurück. Lyx probierte es noch ein paar mal, immer mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. "Unglaublich!", entfuhr es dem verduzten Dieb. "Überzeugt?", fragte Taraija. "Ja, aber wie...", stammelte Lyx verwirrt. "Nun das war eine Maskenkraft. Die Maske der Kraftabsorbtion um genauer zu sein.", klärte sie auf, "Du trägst die Maske des Diebstahls." "Ja, aber woher willst du das wisssen?" "Jetzt frag doch nicht ständig, probier sie lieber mal aus! Ich weiß auch wo.", sagte Taraija packte Lyx am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. 2.2 Das erste krumme Ding Gegen Vormittag fand sich Lyx mit Taraija auf einem der wenigen freundlichen Plätze der Feuerregion wieder. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein von der Erdmatoran-Polizei bewachtes Gebäude. "Äh, was genau machen wir hier?", fragte Lyx. "Ganz einfach: Du testest deine Maskenkraft aus, indem du in dieses Gebäude einsteigst. Ich hab mich nämlich etwas umgehört und herausgefunden, dass da drin Strafakten aufbewahrt werden. Die können uns vielleicht helfen, ein paar weitere "Toa"-Rekruten zu finden.", erklärte Taraija. "Bist du verrückt?!" Lyx versuchte nicht zu brüllen. "Das da ist von Polizisten geradezu umstellt!" "Genau deshalb hast du ja deine Maskenkraft. Jetzt konzentriere dich und dann geht das schon, glaub mir.", motivierte sie. Der "Toa" des Feuers schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich, er wusste nicht genau auf was, aber plötzlich bemerkte er eine kleine Veränderung. Taraijas Blick verriet, dass er seine Maske aktiviert hat. Bestärkt machte er sich auf, dass unmögliche zu versuchen. Mit einer unglaublichen Unauffällig- und Geschicktheit, die er nie zuvor erlebt hat, war es wirklich ein Kinderspiel ins Gebäude zu gelangen. In den dämmrigen Gängen kam er schnell voran. Raum für Raum durchkämmte er und fand allerlei: Von der leider leeren Kasse in der die gestohlenen Wertsachen aufbewahrt werden bis hin zu einer Sammlung von Zetteln auf der 30-Mal steht "Ich darf den Polizisten nicht Dumpfbacke nennen." Doch wo zum Geier waren die Strafakten? Lyx durchpflügte noch einmal das ganze Gebäude, dann fand er sie endlich: In einer kleinen Ecke war ein dicker Ordner mit Beamtenschriftzeichen drauf. Der Dieb konnte sie zwar nicht lesen, war sich aber sicher, dass dies die Strafakten sein müssen. Gerade, als er sie an sich nahm, hörte er Stimmen. "Hey, hast du schon das Neuste gehört?" "Nein, was denn?" "Vor etwa `ner Woche gab es ein schlimmes Feuer in Holin. Sind auch ein paar draufgegangen." "Echt? Wer?" "Ich glaub so ein hübsches Ding namens Neela und ein paar Professoren!" "Schlimm!" "Find ich auch." Auch das noch! Zwei plauschende Polizisten die genau auf Lyx zusteuerten. Er wurde nervös und spürte, dass ausgerechnet jetzt seine Maskenkraft versagte. So in der Klemme, musste er sich auf seine Erfahrung besinnen und die riet im: Versteck dich! Der Raum hatte zwar Fenster, doch waren sie fest verschlossen. Im letzten Moment endeckte Lyx einen kleinen Schrank, zwängte sich hinein und hielt die Tür von innen zu. Mittlerweile hatten die Polizisten den Raum schon betreten. "Du, hol mir mal die Strafakten von da drüben! Ich will sie endlich in diesen kleinen Schrank reinstellen.", befahl der eine und wollte den Schrank öffnen, konnte es aber nicht. "Hey! Die Strafakten sind weg!", rief jetzt der andere und zum Glück für Lyx lies nun der Polizist vom Schrank ab. "WAS? Bestimmt hat dieser Volldepp von Rehim sie wieder irgendwo verlegt, als er hier mal saubergemacht hat. Hrmpf! Ist ja auch egal, die tauchen schon wieder auf und der Schrank klemmt im Moment eh.", brummte er. "Und was machen wir jetzt?" "Na ist doch klar: Wir gehen auf Streife. Wenn wir hier untätig rumstehen kriegen wir bloß ärger. Die Verbrecher findet man nämlich nicht hier in den Schränken sondern draußen auf der Straße! Abmarsch!" "Jawohl!" Lyx wartete noch ein Weilchen um sicher zu gehen, dann zog er sich ächzend aus dem engen Schrank. Der Ordner wurde ein wenig gedrück, aber das machte nichts. Jetzt, da er wieder zur Ruhe kam, funktionierte auch seine Maskenkraft wieder. Schnell schlich er den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Draußen wurde er von Taraija ungeduldig empfangen. "Wo warst du so lange?", frage sie genervt. "Weißt du, wenn einem mittendrin die Maske ihre Dienste verweigert und man sich vor zwei Polizisten verstecken muss, dann dauert es eben ein wenig.", gab er zurück. "War nicht so gemeint, ich hab mir nur Sorgen um dich gemacht.", entschuldigte sich Taraija, "Hast du sie gefunden?" "Sorgen um mich?... (Zum Glück bin ich schon rot.), murmelte Lyx, bis er sich besann, "Gefunden? Äh.. Oh! Ja hier. Aber ich fürchte, dass wird uns nicht viel nützen. Sie mal diese seltsame Schrift." "Zeig mal her... Hm, das ist Beamtenschrift. Damit verschlüsseln sie wichtige Dokumente, damit einfache Räuber nichts damit anfangen können.", erklärte Taraija. "Heißt das, du kannst das auch nicht lesen?" "Oh doch! Gib mir nur etwas Zeit.", meinte sie. "Gut ich bin fertig.", verkündete Taraija stolz. "Wow! Wie hast du das bloß entziffern können?", wunderte sich Lyx. "Ganz einfach: Diese Schrift habe ich auch im Unterricht gelernt. Es hat zwar ein wenig gedauert, bis ich wieder alles im Kopf hatte, aber wie du siehst hat es ja geklappt." "Und welche Kreaturen wirst du nun anwerben wollen?", fragte Lyx gespannt und etwas ängstlich zugleich. Taraija überflog kurz die Akte und meinte schließlich: "Ich glaube ich habe ein paar gefunden. Unser nächstes Ziel ist der Wald in der Mitte von Lefislav-Motz." "Bitte?! In den Wald? Seit Jahren traut sich da kein Matoraner mehr rein und diejenigen, die es trotzdem getan haben kamen nie mehr wieder!", schrie Lyx entsetzt, "Da treibt sich ein blutrünstiges Monster herum! Ich flehe dich an, lass uns da nicht hingehen." "Du bist ein richtiger Angsthase! Ich weiß, dass im Wald etwas umgeht, dass mit Vorliebe Matoraner frisst. Steht ja alles auch hier drin.", tadelte die "Toa" des Wassers, "Glaubst du nicht auch, dass so ein Wesen die Pläne meines Meisters willkommen heißen würde?" "Nun ja... vielleicht?" "Siehst du? Also komm lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden, möchtest du noch was von zuhause einpacken?" "Da wird es nicht viel geben..." "Noch besser! Ich besorg uns rasch noch ein paar Lebensmittel, du wartest hier kurz.", befahl Taraija und eilte fort. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher hat die einen Schwung drauf! Dabei sah sie in Holin so ruhig und zurückhaltend aus.", sinnierte Lyx und genoss die warmen mittäglichen Sonnenstrahlen. Es war ziemlich selten, dass gegen Anfang des Frühlings die Sonne in der Feuerregion von Lefislav-Motz zum Vorschein kam. Meist herrschte wegen des Winterregens, und dem ständig von der Magma verdampften Meerwasser, ein dichter Hochnebel. Während der "Toa" des Feuers sich noch gedankenverloren sonnen lies, war mittlerweile Taraija wieder da und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich hätte alles! Bist du soweit?" "Äh..? Oh! Ja, ich war nur kurz weg." "Das habe ich gesehen. Gut, lass uns gehen." 2.3 Das Monster im Wald Nach einem langen Weg, liesen die zwei "Toa" die Feuerregion hinter sich und setzten ihre Füße nun endlich wieder auf weichen Grasboden. Erste Bäume kreuzten wieder ihren Weg und noch eine Weile später hatten sie den Eingang der Waldes erreicht: Eine kleine Lücke im ansonsten dichten Gebüsch. Meterhohe Bäume mit dichten ausladenden Kronen sorgten für ein unheimliches Dämmerlicht im inneren. "Da müssen wir also wirklich rein?", fragte Lyx nervös. "Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Wir sind keine Matoraner mehr wir sind "Toa"! Außerdem haben wir eine Panzerung, Waffen, Masken- und Elementarkräfte. Alles Dinge über die ein normaler Matoraner nicht verfügt. Du siehst, wir sind bestens ausgerüstet.", ermutigte Taraija und ging demonstrativ voraus. Nach wenigen Metern verschwommen ihre Umrisse im Dunkel des Waldes. Lyx stand alleine da doch ein plötzlich aufschreiender Eisenkauz machte ihm Beine. "Taraija warte auf mich!", schrie er panisch und rannte hinterher. Als er sie erreicht hatte folgte er ihr dicht und versteckte sich hinter ihrem Rücken. "Könntest du etwas mehr Abstand halten?", fragte sie nach einer Zeit genervt. "Aber nur ein bisschen!", murmelte Lyx ängstlich. Dabei war es im Wald alles andere als unheimlich. Eine herrlich nach humus riechende Luft umwehte die beiden. Unzählige Vogelrahis trällerten ihre Lieder und an manchen Stellen wuchs das Moos so dicht, dass man sich ohne Probleme darauf ausruhen konnte. Das Beste aber war: Hier wuchsen Beeren in Hülle und Fülle und zu jeder Jahreszeit. "Es muss wirklich eine schrekliche Bestie sein, wenn die Matoraner bereit sind all diesen Komfort aufzugeben.", schlussfolgerte Taraija. Selbst Lyx beruhigte sich langsam wieder und genoss den kleinen Waldspaziergang. Wenigstens so lange, bis er über etwas stolperte. Er konnte nicht erkennen was es war, deshalb hob er es auf und hielt es gegen das schwache Dämmerlicht, welches durch ein paar lichte Stellen im Blätterdach schien. Was er dann erkannte lies ihn kreidebleich werden. "E...ein...Ar...Ar...Arm! WAAHH! Ein Matoranerarm!", brüllte er so laut, dass sämtliche Vögel der Umgebung wegflogen. Schnell schleuderte er das ekelhafte Ding aus seiner Hand und rieb sie auf dem feuchten Boden um sie zu reinigen. Taraija blieb ruhig und sah ihn sich genauer an. "Hm, stark verwest. Aber er wurde dem Körper abgerissen, als sein Besitzer noch lebte. Ah, da sind noch ein paar Zahnabdrücke. Scheinbar wurde er häufiger als einmal abgekieft." Sie wandte sich zu Lyx und verkündete freudig: "Wir sind auf der richtigen Fährte! Der Arm wurde erst vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal abgekaut. Was bedeutet, dass wir bald in die nähe des Jagdreviers des Monsters kommen und das es nicht allzuweit entfernt ist." Lyx teilte diese Freude kein bisschen. "Weißt du, ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ist sich in der Nähe dieses Monsters zu wissen. Wenn es schon die Leichen seiner was weiß ich vor langer Zeit erlegten Opfer ständig wieder aufsucht ist es doch bestimmt hungrig." "Genau das ist ja das Tolle! Unser Duft dürfte einem Matoraner immerhin noch ähneln, vielleicht sogar noch gleich sein. Wir werden das Monster zu uns locken und dann überwältigen!", meinte Taraija optimistisch. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher bist du von dir überzeugt.", murmelte Lyx und folgte ihr unsicher. Taraija hatte recht mit der Vermutung, dass hier das Jagdrevier des Monsters begann: Unzählige Überreste von Matoranern lagen am Boden verstreut oder hingen in ein paar Astgabeln. Jedes Mal wenn Lyx oder Taraija aus Versehen auf eine zerbrochene Maske oder ein mittlerweile morsches Körperteil traten gab es ein ekelhaftes klirrendes oder knackendes Geräusch, welches den Dieb zusammenzucken lies. Sie gelangten irgendwann an eine Lichtung an der bis jetzt die meisten Körperteile lagen. "Hier muss sein Hauptaufenthaltsort sein.", vermutete sie. Ein leises Knacken lies sie sofort herumfahren und zur Waffe greifen. Dann knackte es wieder, diesmal aber an einer anderen Stelle. "Es spielt mit uns...", meinte sie mit einem bösen Lächeln, "Na da kann ich mitspielen." Sie schoss einen mächtigen Wasserstrahl ins Gebüsch und konnte so einen flinken Schatten erhaschen, der sich mit allen Vieren auf einen hohen Baum flüchtete. Weder Lyx noch Taraija konnten sehen, wohin es geflohen ist. "Mhhh! Matoraner.... Endlich nach so langer Zeit...", wisperte es aus dem Gipfel des Baumes. Blitzschnell schoss eine kleine Kreatur aus dem Geäst und stürzte sich mit gezackten Klauen auf den völlig überraschten Lyx. Doch Taraija regierte ebenso schnell und schleuderte das Biest gegen einen Baumstamm. Für einen kurzen Moment lag es still da und man konnte erkennen, dass das Monster eine schwanzlose Mischung aus Eidechse und Matoraner war. Flink was es wieder auf den Beinen und griff nun Taraija fauchend an. Doch die Maske der Kraftabsorbtion leistete ihren Dienst. Alle Krallenhiebe und Bisse machten ihr nichts aus. "Schnell Lyx! Er ist abgelenkt! Schleudere einen Feuerball auf ihn, dass dürfte diesem Biest den Rest geben!", befahl sie. Lyx schluckte seine Angst herunter und versuchte seine Elementarkräfte einzusetzen. Da er aber keine Ahnung hatte wie, war es kein Feuerball sondern eher ein Feuerstrahl, der das Monster außer Gefecht setzte. Diesmal kam er allein auf den nächsten Gedanken: Geistesgegenwärtig verband er seine Scherenklingen zu einer Zange und hielt das ohnmächtige Biest fest. "Gute Arbeit!", lobte Taraija, "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis das Monster wieder zu sich kommt." Trotz seiner schweren Verletzungen geschah dies ziemlich schnell. Das Wesen wollte wegrennen, wurde aber weiterhin festgehalten. "Lass mich los!", fauchte es und wendete seine restliche Kraft auf um sich zu befreien. Vergebens. Erschöpft sank das Monster wieder zu Boden und Taraija sah ihre Chance. "Hör mich an Monster: Ich habe dir einen Vorschlag zu machen!", begann sie und als keine Widerrede kam fuhr sie fort, "Wie wäre es wenn du dich uns anschließt? Wir wollen nämlich..." Nun erfuhr auch die Bestie vom Vorhaben dem Herrn und Meister seine Kräfte wiederzugeben und mit bei der Erschaffung einer neuen Welt dabei zu sein. "Eine Welt ohne Matoraner? Ohne mich!", zischte es, hatte aber kaum noch Kraft zu sprechen. "Sei doch nicht so dumm!", fuhr Taraija die Keratur an, "Wir haben dich schwer verletzt, du wirst sterben, wenn du dich uns nicht anschließt. Außerdem..." "Außerdem was?!", keuchte das immer schwächer werdende Monster. "Außerdem kann dir unser Meister auch in dieser neuen Welt immer noch unzählige Matoraner zum fressen bereitstellen, du törichter Narr!", ergänzte sie. "Unzählige Matoraner sagst du? Dann bin ich dabei!" "Gut, verräts du uns auch noch deinen Namen?" "Man nennt mich Xivan...", flüsterte die Kreatur und war kurz vor einer weiteren Ohnmacht. Hastig richtete sie den Ritualdreizack auf Xivan. "Willst du wirklich dieses Ding zu einem "Toa" machen?", wante Lyx ein, "Immerhin könnte es uns dann wieder angreifen und wäre dann aber noch größer und gefährlicher." "Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen!", beruhigte Taraija und feuerte einen schwarzen Strahl auf Xivan. Dieser blieb znächst noch reglos liegen, blinzelte aber dann verdutzt wegen seiner widerhegestellten Gesundheit. Als Xivan sich aufrichtete wurde deutlich, dass er etwas kleiner war als Lyx oder Taraija. Erstaunt betrachtete er seinen neuen Körper, öffnete sein Maul um mit der Zunge entzückt festzustellen, dass er nun viel mehr nadelspitze Zähne hat. "Von nun an bist du "Toa" Xivan, der "Toa" der Lüfte und der Träger der Maske der Kontrolle.", erklärte Taraija und fügte hinzu, "Soll ich auf irgendwas näher eingehen?" Xivan winkte ab und betrachtete in dem Moment auch gleich seinen neuen großen Krallen. "Nein, dass mit diesen Masken- und Elementarkräften hab ich ja bei euch gesehen.", meinte er, "Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum ihr mir aufeinmal so vertraut." "Ich für meinen Teil tue das nicht!", redete Lyx dazwischen. Taraija antwortete, ohne auf das von Lyx gesagte einzugehen: "Weil ich immer noch in der Lage bin dich zu töten, solltest du irgendwann mal so töricht sein und mich oder meinen Freund angreifen zu wollen. Außerdem kann dich mein Meister jederzeit zu Staub zerfallen lassen, wenn du ihm nicht mehr gehorchen willst." "Ich hab's schon verstanden.", verkürzte der frischgebackene "Toa" der Lüfte Taraijas Vortrag. "Dann ist es ja gut. Der Tag ist noch jung, also können wir heute noch in die Nähe des Waldrandes vorstoßen. Von dort aus nehmen wir dann die Ödländer in Angriff!", verkündete die "Toa" des Wassers mit einem Stimmfall, der eigentlich keine Widerrede dultete. "Den Wald verlassen?!", rief Xivan entsetzt. "Wieso? Hast du Angst?", fragte Traija, der es anzusehen war, dass sie eigentlich endlich weitergehen wollte. "Das nicht, aber der Wald ist mein Revier und ich verlasse seine Deckung äußerst ungern.", druckste Xivan. "Denk doch mal nach: Wegen deiner Revierbezogenheit bist du doch in eine missliche Lage bei deiner Lieblingsnahrung gekommen, richtig?", hakte sie nach. "Das Stimmt!" "Und nun stell dir vor: Die Weiten da draußen sind noch voll von Matoranern. Außerdem bist du nun stärker und größer. Welche Kreatur kann dir denn jetzt noch gefährlich werden?" "Hm, du hat eigenltich recht. Gut ich bin überzeugt! Aber ich hätte gerne noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, bevor wir losgehen." "Und was wäre das?", fragte Lyx misstrauisch. "Wie wäre es mit dir?" "Wa...was?! Waahh!" "Haha! Du fällst wirklich auf alles herein! Ich denke mal die Reise wird ziemlich lustig!", lachte Xivan mit einem schauerlichen Gelächter. Derweil holte Taraija aus ihrer Tasche ein Stück getrocknetes Fleisch und hielt es Xivan vor die Nase. "Trockenfleisch?!", fragte er verdutzt. "Hast du einen Braten erwartet? Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen.", meinte sie trocken. "Na ja, besser als nichts und vielleicht fang ich mir ja was unterwegs.", sprach Xivan, nahm das Trockenfleisch und würgte es mit Absicht im Ganzen herunter sodass Lyx vor Ekel erschauderte. "Können wir dann? Ich hätte nämlich mein "Toa"-Team noch in diesem Jahr gerne komplett.", drängte Taraija ungedulidig. "Von mir aus schon und ich denke unser Angsthase ist auch bereit." "Zwei Dinge: Ich lasse mich nicht dir bevormunden und zweitens heiße ich Lyx!", ereiferte sich dieser, "Und ich bin auch bereit." "Bestens! Dann können wir ja endlich los.", meinte Taraija erleichtert und ging vorraus. Lyx und Xivan folgten ihr, wobei der Dieb die Bestie keinen Moment aus den Augen lies. 2.4 Banditen! Taraijas Plan ging auf: Bis zum Abend hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht und nach einer geruhsamen Nacht erstreckten sich vor ihnen die Ödländer von Lefislav-Motz im sanften Schein der aufgehenden Sonne. Unsicher setzte Xivan zum ersten mal seit langem einen Fuß aus seinem Wald, doch wenig später marschierte die kleine Gruppe in die Ödländer hinein. "Wen suchen wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Lyx und wünschte sich insgeheim, dass es diesmal kein abscheuliches Monster wie Xivan ist. "Es ist ein Bandit namens Puritt.", antwortete Taraija. "Ein Bandit? Das ist doch nichts besonderes, nur ein Dieb, der halt auch noch rohe Gewalt anwendet um an sein Ziel zu gelangen.", meinte Lyx. "Nicht ganz. Dies ist ein besonderer Bandit. Oder was glaubst du warum er extra in dieser Strafakte über die besonders gefährlichen Gauner zu finden ist?", korrigierte Taraija. "Pah! Bandit bleibt Bandit!", meinte er beleidigt. Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre als Dieb verletzt einfach noch einen Dieb, nein nichtmal einen Dieb sondern nur eine plumpe Version von einem, in das Team zu holen. "Oh, ist unser Leckerbissen sauer?", spottete Xivan. "Halt du den Mund! Du spielst hier die Rolle als schweigende, furchteinflößende Bestie, die an unserer Seite kämpft!", motzte Lyx. "Hey welche Rolle ich spiele entscheide ich selbst!" "Nein eben nicht, darum ja auch schweigende Bes..." Lyx wurde mitten im Satz von einem langezogenem "Mooootzzz!", dass vom Himmel ertönte unterbrochen. Ein sogenannter "Motz-Adler", der wegen seines markanten Rufs diesen Namen erhielt, kreiste hoch oben am Himmel. Diese großen, schwarz-grauen, Greifvögel waren in der Lage auch noch Beute in der Größe eines Matoraners zu erlegen, weshalb Xivan sich panisch dicht an den Boden drückte. "Wer ist jetzt hier der Feigling?", spottete Lyx. Nun mischte sich auch Taraija ein: "Xivan hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Du vergisst, dass du jetzt doppelt so groß wie ein Matoraner bist. Das Vöglein wird dir nichts mehr tun können!" Nur zögerlich richtete sich Xivan wieder auf, doch als er bemerkte, dass der Motz-Adler sich wirklich nicht für ihn interessierte beruhigte er sich wieder. Schon als es auf Vormittag zuging wurde die Sonne langsam so brennend, dass sich die "Toa" ein schattiges Plätzchen unter einem Felsvorsprung suchen mussten. "Wenn wir keine knusprigen "Toa" werden wollen, sollten wir erst am späten Nachmittag weitergehen.", schlussfolgerte Taraija. "Mir macht das nichts aus, ich bin sowieso eher nachtaktiv.", meinte Xivan, rollte sich ein und schlief. Die andern beiden schlugen sich die Zeit mit dem betrachten des Ritualdreizacks bzw, ihrer Waffen tot. "Was genau ist den an diesem Puritt so besonders?", fragte Lyx scheinbar beiläufig. "Nun, wenn man der Akte glauben kann, dann soll Puritt unglaublich stark sein. Angeblich soll er 10 schwer Bewaffnete Polizisten allein niedergestreckt haben. Darum unternimmt die Erdmatoran-Polizei schon seit einer geraumen Zeit nichts mehr gegen ihn." "Soso. Darum hast du ihn ausgewählt.", schlussfolgerte Lyx, "Was für ein Matoraner ist er denn?" "Er ist ein Steinmatoraner.", antwortete Taraija. "Mein lieber Freund und Kupferstecher! Das aus den Reihen dieser Künstler auch so ein Abschaum hervorkommen kann.", rief er entsetzt. Lyx wusste wovon er sprach. Er hatte vor langer Zeit mal ein Steinmatoraner-Kunstwerk gestohlen und war fasziniert von seiner Eleganz, dass er es lange Zeit als seinen persönlichen Schatz bei sich trug. Doch er musste es schweren Herzen in einer schlechten Zeit gegen essbares umtauschen um damals überleben zu können. Endlich wurde es Nachmittag! Ungeduldig haben die "Toa" darauf gewartet und nun wurden sie belohnt: Die Sonne verlor wieder etwas an Kraft und ein Wandern ohne Hitzschlaggefahr einigermaßen möglich. Alle streckten ihre, durch das untägtige Warten, steifgewordenen Gliedmaßen und machten sich auf den Weg. Zwar wussten sie nicht genau, wo sie suchen müssen, aber vielleicht gab es irgenwo einen kleinen Wink, der ihnen den Weg zeigte... So sollte es auch kommen. Xivan war der erste, der etwas bemerkte. Aufeinmal blieb er stehen und schnupperte angestrengt rundherum, bis er sich sicher war. "Matoraner...", murmelte er, "Irgendwo hier in der Nähe liegen tote Matoraner, erst ein paar Stunden alt, denn sie sind noch mit Angstschweiß benetzt." "Woher kannst du das wissen?", fragte Lyx ungläbig. "Ich habe für Matoraner einen feinen Geruchssinn, es ist schwer für sie, sich vor mir zu verbergen!", erklärte Xivan stolz. Taraija blieb sachlich: "Kannst du auch wittern, wo genau sie liegen?" "Nichts leichter als das!", meinte er und ging vorraus. Ab und zu blieb er stehen, reckte seine Nase in den Wind um die Richtung beizubehalten und ging weiter. Wenig später fanden sie ein paar tote Erdmatoran, denen übel mitgespielt wurde. "Sie starben, weil man ihnen mit der bloßen Faust den Schädel eingeschlagen hat.", stellte sie staunend fest. "Kann das die Tat dieses Puritts sein?", fragte Lyx verblüfft. "Möglich. Aber was haben die zwei hier in der Wüste verloren?", fragte sie sich teilweise auch selbst und suchte die Umgebung ab. Hinter einer kleinen Düne fand sie einen zerbrochenen Holzwagen und weitere tote Matoraner, diesmal aber Feuermatoraner. Auch führten Schleif- und Fußspuren von hier fort. "Aha! Vermutlich wollte eine Gruppe Händler hier durch und hatte zum Schutz zwei Polizisten mitgenommen, die jedoch bei dem Angriff von Puritt und seiner Räuberbande völlig überrascht und getötet wurden. Die Händler versuchten noch zu fliehen, kamen aber nicht weit und wurden ebenfalls niedergestrekt.", rekonstruierte Taraija. "Und wir müssen nur noch den Spuren folgen?", frage Lyx zuversichtlich. "So ist es! Wenn ich den Inhaltsresten des Karrens urteile war viel zu essen und auch einiges an alkoholischem dabei. Sicherlich haben sie alles aufeinmal ausgetrunken und werden nun irgendwo in der Nähe ihren Rausch ausschlafen. Sie sind also leichte Beute." "Äh, wo wir gerade von Beute sprechen...", unterbrach Xivan erwartungsvoll, "Kann ich die Matoraner hier als Proviant mitnehmen, wenigstens ein oder zwei?" "Meinetwegen! Aber die trägst du gefälligst selber! Und schau bloß, dass du deine Hände dann immer noch freihast!", meine sie streng. "Ach ich werde sie einfach auf den Rücken binden! Kommt her ihr Leckerbissen!", rief er glücklich und hatte bald drei Matoraner auf seinen Rücken gepackt und einen Vierten schon zwischen den Kiefern. Lyx schauderte es bei diesem Anblick und versuchte wegzzusehen und Taraija zu folgen. Die Räuberbande kam doch weiter als gedacht: Erst am späten Abend, es dämmerte bereits, konnten sie in der Ferne ein großes Lagerfeuer ausmachen. Sie schlichen sich nun langsam näher. Vor ihnen sah, hörte und roch man sogar einen haufen dreckiger Matoraner verschiedenen Elements schlafen und schnarchen. Die meisten lagen einfach auf dem Boden nur ein besonders kleiner und kräftiger mit geblicher Farbe lag auf einer ausgebreiteten Decke und schnarchte fast am lautesten. "Wer von diesen ekelhaften Dreckspatzen ist nun Puritt?", fragte ausnahmsweise mal Xivan angewidert. Er konnte es nämlich gar nicht leiden, wenn seine Beute dreckig war und streng roch. "Pscht!", befahl Taraija zunächst und deutete mit einem Fingerzeig auf den kleinen gelben Matoran, der auf der Decke lag. Lyx wie Xivan mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen: Dieser kleine Gnom soll die Matoraner von vorhin so zugerichtet haben? Aber Taraijas ernster Blick verriet, dass es so war. "Und wie gehen wir vor?", flüsterte Lyx. "Ach ich habe mir da schon ein kleines Spektakel ausgedacht.", erwiederte die "Toa" des Wassers und fing an zu erklären, "Zu aller erst müssen wir die anderen Matoraner von ihm fortschaffen und dann Puritt an der Flucht hindern, sofern er fliehen will. Also hört gut zu..." Wenig später erhoben sich die Matoraner wie von Geisterhand und wankten mit schweren Schritten in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand so in der Finsternis. Xivan hatte seine Maskenkraft bestens im Griff und konnte so jeden einzelnen Matoraner kontrollieren und aus der Reichweite von Puritt lenken. Zwar kostete diese Aktion ihm sehr viel Kraft, doch er hatte ja glücklicherweise "Proviant" dabei, den er nun hastig verschlang und so schnell wieder zu kräften kam. Puritt war nun allein, merkte es aber nicht, da er immer noch schlief und lautstark schnarchte. "Lyx, jetzt kommt dein Part!", befahl Taraija und zeigte auf das Feuer. "Wird erledigt!", meinte dieser und nutzte seine Elementarkräfte, um damit das Lagerfeuer zu kontrollieren. Er machte aus ihm einen hohen Wall aus Flammen, der ihn, Xivan, Taraija und Puritt einschloss. Nun war alles bereit. Die "Überzeugungsarbeit" konnte beginnen... Ein unsanfter Tritt mit dem Fuß riß Puritt aus dem Schlaf. Schlaf- und noch etwas betrunken blinzelte er um sich, bis er merkte, dass es auf einmal ziemlich hell und heiß war. Es dauerte ein wenig, doch dann riss die Augen auf und stand auf. Puritt sah sich in einem Kreis aus Feuer und vor sich drei merkwürdige, große Gestalten. "Was zur Finsternis, wollt ihr?!", brüllte er ohne ein bisschen Angst zu zeigen. Bevor einer der drei "Toa" aber etwas sagen konnte, packte Puritt einen Felsen in seiner Größe, der in seiner Nähe lag und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf sie. Xivan und Taraija wichen dem Geschoss aus. Lyx blieb vor Staunen wie angwurzelt stehen, doch durch ein beherztes eingreifen von Taraija wurde auch er aus der Schussbahn gebracht. Der Fels knallte mit voller Wucht in den Boden und schuf einen kleinen Krater. Inzwischen hatte sich Purit schon wie ein wahnsinniger Zwerg auf Xivan gestürzt und presste diesen nun mit Leichtigkeit zu Boden. Gerade als er zu einem schädelbrechendem Schlag ausholen wollte, drückte ihn ein harter Wasserstrahl weg. Verwirrt rappelte er sich wieder auf. "Wo kam aufeinmal das Wasser her?!", fragte er sich wütend. Puritt konnte nicht weiter denken, weil urplötzlich aus dem Flammenkreis einzelne Feuerstrahlen haarscharf an ihm vorbeischossen und er ausweichen musste, wenn er nicht gegrillt werden wollte. Nun peitschte auch noch ein scharfer Wind die Flammen an. Am liebsten hätte er sich nun auf die Drei gestürzt, doch gerade, als er auf sie zurennen wollte sah er noch wie Taraija au ihren Händen einen Wasserstrahl schoss, bevor er wegeschleudert wurde. Nun verengte sich der Feuering und Puritt war ihn ihm Gefangen. Er konnte sich kein Stückchen mehr rühren und er glaubte alles sei aus. "Also gut ihr habt mich!", brüllte er und nun war auch ein Hauch Angst in seiner Stimme. Immerhin glaubte er das die drei böse Geister sein müssen, schließlich hat kein Matoraner Elementarkräfte und von Toa wusste er nichts. Taraija trat vor das Feuer. "Hör zu Puritt! Wir sind hier, weil wir dir einen Vorschlag machen wollen...", begann sie und weihte ihn in die Pläne des Herrn und Meisters ein. Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, sondern willigte sofort ein. "So sei es!", sprach Taraija und bedeutete Lyx, die Flammen verschwinden zu lassen. Sie hohlte ihren Ritualdreizack hervor und zielte auf Puritt... 2.5 Nach Lefislav-Knack "So! Das hätten wir!", sprach Taraija zufrieden und musterte den neusten "Toa" ihres Teams. Puritt hatte seine Größe zwar verdoppelt, war aber trotz allem gerademal eineinhalb Köpfe größer als ein Matoraner. Taraija erklärte ihm alles Grundlegende. Er trüge nun die Maske der Folter und ist mit einem Streitkolben bewaffnet. Puritt hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu, vielmehr war er damit beschäftigt seine neue Muskelkraft zu bewundern. "Hast du alles verstanden?", fragte die "Toa" des Wassers um sicherzugehen. "Hä?! Ja klar!", brummte der "Toa" des Steins, "Wie heißt ihr eigentlich? Und was wichtiger ist: Wer von euch ist der Boss?" "Also ich bin Xivan.", krächzte dieser, "Und dieser rote Leckerbissen heißt Lyx." "Hey! Ich kann mich selber vorstellen!", motzte der Dieb, "Wie dem auch sei ich bin Lyx und diese bezaubernde Schönheit einer "Toa" des Wassers ist Taraija." "Die Anführerin dieses Teams wohlgemerkt.", ergänzte sie. "Aha... Und ihr alle seid im Auftrag dieses Herrn und Meisters unterwegs. Ich verstehe das zwar nicht ganz, aber solange ich Gewalt anwenden darf, bin ich dabei!", rief Puritt laut und verströmte damit einen stechenden Geruch aus seinem Mund. "Wie wäre es, wenn du dir erstmal gewaltsam Sauberkeit antust?", meinte Xivan und hielt sich seine feine Nase zu, "Aber genug geblödelt! Ist unser Team mit diesem Stinker jetzt komplett?" "Nicht ganz Xivan. In dieser Akte habe ich noch einen gefunden, den ich unbedingt hier haben will.", erklärte Taraija. "Und wer soll das sein?", fragte Lyx interessiert. "Es handelt sich um einen Erdmatoraner...", wollte sie anfangan als Puritt dazwischen rief. "Bist du Blöd? Ein Bulle?!" "Lass mich erst zu Ende reden Hohlkopf!", zischte sie wütend, sie mochte es nicht, wenn jemand einfach dazwischen quäkt ohne genau zu wissen worum es geht. "Wo war ich? Ach ja beim Erdmatoraner. Also vielleicht kann sich einer von Euch an an das Ereignis, welches "Das Massaker der Südküste" genannt wurde erinnern." "Ach das! Ja ich hab davon gehört. Angeblich sollen ein paar Piraten dort die Bewohner eines Dorfes komplett ausgelöscht haben!", resümierte Lyx, "Sie kamen den Gerüchten zufolge aber nur in das gut bewachte Dorf, weil ein Bewohner aus diesem ihnen einen geheimen Weg zeigte... Moment! Du meinst doch nicht etwa genau diesen Verräter?!" Taraija nickte stumm und meinte: "Scharf erkannt!" "Liebste Taraija versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch aber: Bist du verrückt?! Den Typen haben sie schon hops genommen! Der sitzt jetz in einer der sichersten Gefängisse von ganz Lefislav-Knack! Und glaubt mir Leute, denn ich weiß wovon ich spreche, Lefislav-Knack ist eine ganz andere Welt im Vergleich zu Lefislav-Motz! Die sind hoch technisiert! Während unsereins noch mit Feuer heizt und leuchtet haben die Strom und Lichtsteine, Kameras, Fahrzeuge und und und!", ereiferte sich Lyx. Taraija klatschte Beifall. "Bravo! Ein guter Vortrag Lyx, aber du hast eines übersehen: Ich war mir dieser Tatsache durchaus bewusst, doch ich entschied mich trotzdem dafür Myla - so heißt der Verräter nämlich - unserem Team hinzuzufügen. Ich habe es doch schon mal erwähnt: Wir sind keine Matoraner mehr und haben auch mehr Kräfte. Es ist möglich." "Du hast ja Recht.", gab Lyx kleinlaut zu, er schämte sich insgeheim sich vor ihr so aufgeregt zu haben. "Möchte noch jemand etwas dazu sagen?", fragte sie in die "Toa"-Gruppe hinein doch nur Puritt hob seine Hand, weshalb sie ergänzte, "Außer die Frage, was ein Fahrzeug oder eine Kamera ist?" Schnell ließ Puritt seine Hand wieder sinken und Lyx und Xivan ihre über die Maske fahren. "Dann ist ja alles geklärt! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch sehen, dass wir nach Lefislav-Knack kommen.", meinte Taraija zufrieden. "Warum laufen wir dann nicht bis zur Küste, nehmen eine Fähre nach Lefislav-Moltt und gehen von dort aus Lefislav-Knack?", schlug Puritt vor ohne genau zu wissen, was er da faselte. "Eine gute Idee!", entgegnete Lyx ironisch, "Weil wir ja mitten in der Nacht noch eine Fähre finden und man uns gutbekannte Galgenvögel mir nichts dir nichts durch die Hauptstadtinsel spazieren lässt." "Da hat Lyx in manchen Dingen durchaus Recht, aber nicht überall.", kommentierte Taraija und erklärte, als sie bloß fragende Blicke erntete, "Also für uns ist es vorerst wirklich nicht ratsam die Hauptstadtinsel zu durchqueren, das stimmt. Auch werden wir jetzt in der Nacht keinen Fährmatoraner finden, der uns nach Lefislav-Knack bringt. Doch der Rest von Puritts Vorschlag ist einfach wie plausibel. Wir werden die Nacht durchlaufen, sodass wir hoffentlich Morgen die südliche Küste erreichen. Und was das Boot betrifft habe ich auch schon eine Idee..." Zuerst hieß es für die vier "Toa" zunächst aber mal laufen. Es war ein anstrengender Marsch zum einen, weil das Gelände ziemlich unwegsam war und zum anderen weil Taraija einen schnellen Schritt hatte. Sie wollte unbedingt ihr Team komplett haben um endlich ihre eigentliche Mission in angriff nehmen zu können. Doch auch etwas anderes treibte sie so schnell voran: Sie hatte den anderen verschwiegen, dass Myla zum Tode verurteilt wurde und die Hinrichtung schon in vier Tagen stattfinden sollte. Als dann schon der Morgen graute, konnte die Gruppe endlich das Meer rauschen hören. Vor allem für Taraija war das, nach Tagen im Inselinneren, ein schönes und vertrautes Geräusch. Sie legte deshalb noch einen Zahn zu und lies den Rest weit hinter sich zurück. Lyx, Xivan und Puritt blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ebenfalls ihre Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und Taraija zu folgen. Zwar hatten alle während der langen Wanderung eine kleine Pause gefordert, wenigstens um kurz die Beine hochzulegen, aber die "Toa" des Wassers hatte alle Forderungen abgeschmettert. Sie vertröstete auf den Zeitpunkt, wenn alle auf dem Boot seien. Und genau dieser Gedanke, endlich in der Nähe eines Bootes zu sein und Pause machen zu können, spornte die drei "Toa" ein letztes mal an. Doch am Strand angelangt war die Enttäuschung groß. "Wo ist das Boot?", keuchte Lyx ganz außer Atem und blickte prüfend den leeren Strand ab. "Hab ein wenig Geduld.", forderte Taraija und sah auf das rauschende Meer. Da! In der Ferne war aufeimal ein kleiner Punkt auszumachen, der immer näher kam. Bald wuchs der Punkt zu einem kleinen Holzboot auf dem locker zehn Toa platz hätten. Wie von Geisterhand legte es am Strand an und lies die Münder fast aller Anwesenden aufklappen. "Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Lyx verwirrt. "Ihr drei wurde gerade Zeugen von den großen Kräften, die unser Meister besitzt.", erklärte Taraija und war sehr stolz sich in den Dienst des Herrn und Meisters gestellt zu haben. "Dann sollten wir wohl auch auf das Boot gehen, wenn es der Herr und Meister schon hergeholt hat.", stellte Puritt fest und rieß damit alle aus ihrem Erstaunen. "Das ist der erste gute Vorschlag, seit du dich uns angeschlossen hast Puritt.", entgegnete Lyx und auf Puritts Maske zeichnete sich ein dreckiges Grinsen ab. "Danke! Weißt du ich benutze lieber meine Muskeln als meinen Kopf.", gestand dieser. "Ich weiß... Aber naja gehen wir an Bord! Hinreißende Anführerinnen zuerst und blutrünstige Bestien, die zufällig Xivan heißen, zuletzt!" "Eine gute Aufstellung, dann kann ich dir besser in den Rücken fallen, Leckerbissen!", krächzte Xivan vergnügt. "Oh nein! Du gehst gefälligst so, dass ich dich im Augen behalten kann!", erfeiferte sich der Dieb. "Aber du hast doch vorhin gesagt, ich sollte als letzter an Bord gehen." Während zwischen den beiden sich eine Debatte um die Reihenfolge des an Bord gehen entfachte seufzte Taraija entnervt, doch dann hatte sie eine Idee... "Puritt schaff die zwei Streithähne an Bord, damit wir endlich gehen können!", befahl sie. Puritt freute sich wie ein Schneekönig. Mit Leichtigkeit packte der die zwei am Kragen und zerrte sie ebenso mühelos an Bord. Nun konnte das Boot ablegen und es glitt genauso wie beim Anglegen wie von Geisterhand in das morgendliche Meer auf dem sich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten. 2.6 In Lefislav-Knack Die Überfahrt nach Lefislav-Knack dauerte trotz "Herr und Meister-Antrieb" einige Tage und mehrmals sah sich Taraija gezwungen in die Fluten hinabzutauchen und mit ihrem Silbersäbel ein paar Fische für die hungrigen Nichtschwimmer zu fangen. Während Xivan es vorzog sie roh zu verschlingen musste sich Lyx überlegen, wie er auf einem Holzboot ein Feuerchen zum Braten entfachen konnte... Doch nach etwa zwei Tagen erhoben sich die ersten Häuser am Horizont. Es waren keine Holz-, oder Lehmhütten wie in Holin oder Lefislav-Motz sondern Metallbauten die elektrisch und mit Lichtsteinen beleuchtet war. Lyx hatte nicht untertrieben: Lefislav-Knack war neben der Hauptsadtinsel eine der modernsten Regionen überhaupt. Futuristische Luftschiffe segelten am Himmel dahin. Auf gepflasterten Straßen krabbelten und fuhren ettliche Fahrzeuge durch die Gegend und nachts wurde alles mithilfe von Lichtsteinen oder elektrischen Lampen beleuchtet. Aber das schlimmste wahr: Es gab Polizisten in Hülle und Fülle. An jeder Straßenecke, inmitten der anderen Matoraner einfach überall. Das Boot legte an einer unaufälligen Bucht im Hafen an. "Und wie sollen wir jetzt da durchkommen ohne erkannt und festgenommen zu werden?", fragte Lyx. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Ich geh erst mal alleine vor, ich muss wissen wo das Gefängnis liegt in dem Myla sitzt und noch ein paar andere informationen einholen.", erklärte sie, "Ihr bleibt solange hier!" Damit ging Taraija von Bord und war wenige Minuten später hinter ein paar Häuserecken verschwunden. Das Warten fiel Xivan am schwersten. "So viele leckere Matoraner...", seufzte er und wäre am liebsten losgerannt und hätte sich einen nach dem anderen geschnappt, doch Puritt hielt ihn zurück. Erst gegen Nachmittag kehrte Taraija zurück. "So Leute, macht euch fertig wir gehen los!", verkündete sie sofort und ein erleichtertes Seufzen machte die Runde. "Äh, wohin gehen wir denn eigentlich genau?", fragte Lyx. "Gut das du fragst! Also ich habe herausgefunden, dass Myla zwar in einem modernem Gefängnis eingesperrt ist, jedoch in einer der Zellen die im altem Kellergeschoss liegen, wir müssen dort keine elektronische Überwachung fürchten. Das Beste kommt aber noch: Es gibt spezielle Tunnel, durch die wir direkt zu diesem Gefängnis gelangen. Sie sind etwas heruntergekommen, weil die Erdmatoran-Polizei sie kaum noch benutzt und deshalb nicht renoviert wurden. Will sagen, es wird leichter als gedacht. Und nun kommt ich zeig euch den Eingang.", erklärte Taraija und fügte hinzu, "Ach ja Puritt." "Ja?" "Tu mir den Gefallen und halte Xivan fest, damit er bei den vielen Matoraner hier nicht durchgeht." "Mach ich!", sprach Puritt und packte unsanft Xivans linken Arm. Derweil lotste die "Toa" des Wassers ihre Gruppe unaufällig durch einige Stadteile bis sie vor einer rostigen Luke standen. Puritt riss diese heraus und gab somit allen den blick frei auf einen dämmrigen, feuchten und muffigen Tunnel. "Da sollen wir also wirklich rein?", fragte Lyx und im schauderte allein schon bei dem Gedanken. Eine Antwort bekam er aber nicht, stattdessen hüpfte nun ein "Toa" nach dem anderen in den Tunnel. Der Dieb stand wiedermal alleine da, seufzte tief und stieg nun auch hinab. Der erste Eindruck hatte nicht getäuscht. Die Lichtsteine waren von der andauernden Feuchtigkeit über und über mit Moos und Flechten überwuchert, weshalb sie bloß noch schwaches Dämmerlicht abgaben. Der Boden, in seinen guten Zeit wohl gepflastert, war nun schlammig und an manchen stellen vollkommen Nass. Die Luft roch modrig und verbraucht. Kurz: Es war wie ein einem Grab. Immer wenn ein Wassertropfen auf Lyx's Maske kam zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und musste sich das blöde Grinsen von Xivan gefallen lassen. Taraija und Puritt hingegen liefen einfach den Gang entlang ohne sich an ihm zu stören. "Eigentlich sollte ich neben Taraija laufen.", dachte Lyx grimmig und entschloss sich die unheimliche Atmosphäre zu ignorieren. An den Füßen der "Toa" flitzten immer wieder ettliche Eisenratten vorbei, die von Xivan interessiert beobachtet wurden. Ein plötzliches und vor allem lautes Quietschen lies alle zu ihm herumfahren. Gleich drei lange Rattenschwänze hingen aus Xivans Maul und als er sie hintergewürgt hatte meinte er lapidar: "Hatte Hunger." "Beim nächsten mal aber ein bisschen leiser!", fuhr Taraija ihn an, "Du vergisst, dass diese Tunnel immer noch benutzt werden, auch wenn es nicht danach aussieht." Eine ganze Weile liefen die "Toa" durch die muffigen Gänge, bis... "Duckt euch!", befahl Taraija und verschanzte sich hinter einer Ecke. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und sie sahen auch warum. Zwei Polizisten kamen aus einer fast nicht mehr erkennbaren Tür und lösten scheinbar zwei andere ab. Die "Toa" mussten ganz vorsichtig ihre Hälse recken, bis sie erkannten was die Bullen da bewachten. Es war eine modern wirkende - und somit gar nicht in diesen vermoderten Tunnel passende - Eisentür die durch zwei Kameras beobachtet und mit einem Zahlenschloss geschützt wurde. In matoranischer Beamtenschrift stand auf der Tür Todeszelle. "Mist!", fluchte die "Toa" des Wassers, "Anscheinend haben sie die Zellen für die zum Tode verurteilten schienbar doch renoviert!" "Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Lyx der wenig Lust auf einen Gefängnisaufenthalt hatte. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach schnell auf die zwei Bullen zustürmen ich ihnen zuerst die Schädel und danach die Tür einschlage?", schlug Puritt vor und umklammerte seinen Streitkolben kampfesbereit. "Das wird nicht fuktionieren.", meinte Taraija niederschmetternd, "Die Tür hat ein Zahlenschloss. Ohne den richtigen Code kann sie auch mit Gewalt nicht öffnen. Außerdem würden die Kameras alles aufzeichenen und dann hätten wir eine ganze Armada von Polizisten vor uns. Nein wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen." Xivan musste sich an der Maske kratzen und hatte plötzlich die rettende Idee. "Moment! Taraija welche Maskenkraft besitzt unser kleiner Stinker nochmal?" "Die Maske der Folter... Hey! Das ist die Idee! Unsere Masken- und Elementarkräfte hätte ich beinahe vergessen! Danke Xivan!", jubelte Taraija und musste sich darum behmühen nicht allzu laut zu werden, "Gut dann habe ich jetzt einen Plan..." Von den zwei Polizisten nicht bemerkt, schoss ein ganz dünner Luftstrahl auf die beiden Kameras, sodass sie sich vollkommen von der Tür wegdrehten und stattdessen die Wand filmten. Ein lautes Scheppern lies die Wachen aufhorchen. "Ich schau mal schnell was das war. Du bleibst hier.", sagte der eine zum anderen und ging um die Ecke, kam aber auch nach fünf Minuten nicht wieder. Verunsichert sah der verbliebene Polizist um sich, entschloss sich aber dann dazu nachzusehen. Noch bevor er die Ecke erreicht hatte sprangen vier große matoranerähnliche Gestalten hervor. Der kleinste von ihnen, welcher dem Bandit Puritt sehr ähnlich sah, packte den verdutzten Matoran an der Kehle. Seine Maske leuchtete auf und sofort spürte der Erdmatoraner einen schrecklichen Schmerz im Kopf. "Los! Verrate mir die Zahlenkomination!", befahl er und der Schmerz wurde stärker als sich der Polizist weigerte. "Verrat sie endlich!!!", brüllte der kleine Gelbe ihn an und schleuderte den Matoraner gewaltsam gegen die harte Eisentür. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, doch trotzdem drückte der Polizist mit letzter Kraft einen geheimen Notfallknopf, bevor er erneut gepackt wurde. "Gib die Komibnation ein! Sofort!!!", war der neue Befehl und als diese gräßlichen Schmerzen immer stärker wurden, tat der Matoraner das, was ihm befohlen wurde. Mit zittrigen Händen tippte er schienbar wahllos auf dem Schloss und mit einem monotonen Beep wurde die Tür entriegelt. Zeitgleich sank der Polizist ohnmächtig zu Boden. Er hätte es vielleicht überlebt, wenn Xivan nicht währe. Dieser griff aber nach ihm und verschlang ihn mit lautem Schmatzen und Knacken. Lyx wurde schlecht und wandte sich ab. Puritt machte sich derweil an der Tür zu schaffen. Kräftige Hiebe seines Streitkoblens würden die Eisentür schon bald zu Schrott verwandeln. Wenig später konnte der "Toa" des Steins die Tür herausreissen und so den Inhalt freilegen. Eine spärlich eingerichtete Zelle, nur mit einem kleinen Lichtstein beleuchtet. Auf dem Bett saß ein schmächtiger Erdmatoraner mit einer viel zu großen Kanhoi auf dem Kopf, der wohl gerade mit den Beinen gebaumelt hat nun aber die "Toa" verdutzt ansah. "Bist du Myla, der Verräter und einziger Überlebender des Süküstenmasserkars?", wollte Taraija wissen. Der Erdmatoraner nickte stumm. "Dann habe ich dir einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, den du nicht auschlagen kannst. Also wir sind "Toa" und im Auftrag des Schöpfers dieser Welt, dem Herrn und Meister, untweges. Wir sind auserwählt seinen Körper wieder zusammenzufügen und ihn so wieder auferstehen zu lassen, damit er dieses Universum bereinigten kann und eine neue Schöpfung nach seinem Willen in diese Welt entlässt. Wir selbst werden natürlich bestehen bleiben und in dieser neuen Welt ein Leben so wie wir es haben wollen leben können.", erklärte Taraija und unterstützte ihre Rede mit ihren Händen, "Deshalb frage ich dich: Wirst du dich uns anschließen?" Der Matoran dachte einen Augenblick nach, scheinbar wollte er auch in dieser ziemlich einseitigen Situation nichts überstürzen. Dann antwortete er und zum ersten Mal benutzte er dabei Worte. "Gut. Ich bin dabei!", raunte der Matoraner und stand auf, "Ich nehme an, ihr werdet mich auch zu einem "Toa" machen, nicht wahr?" "Scharf erkannt.", meinte Taraija und wusste, dass sie eine gute Wahl getroffen hat, "Du wirst eine Waffe, Elementar- und Maskenkräfte erhalten." "Doch zuerst sollten wir sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen.", flüsterte Myla, "Dieser Ausbruch wird bestimmt nicht unbemerkt bleiben." "Dein vorausschaudendes Handeln gefällt mir.", lobte die "Toa" des Wassers. "Wenn ich mich kurz einmischen dürfte...", sprach Lyx, "Möchte ich noch zu gerne wissen, warum unser neuer Freund eigentlich eine so überdimenionierte Maske trägt." "Oh, das ist eien Schandmaske.", klärte Taraija auf, "Sie kennzeichnet Myla als Verräter. Ironischerweise stellt die Schandmaske die große Maske der Vertrauens dar. Aber jetzt sollten wir sehen, dass wir hier wegkommen." Gerade, als sich die Gruppe wieder aus der Zelle davonstehlen wollte wurden sie böse überrascht: Ein gutes dutzend schwer bewaffneter und gerüsteter Erdmatoraner hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut. Der Anfürher zog sein Schwert und befahl: "Sofort stehenbleiben! Im Namen der Erdmatoran-Polizei seit ihr verhaftet! Widerstand ist zwecklos!" Taraija zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, sie zückte nicht einmal ihren Säbel. Stattdessen hüllte sie den Anführer in eine Wasserblase. Dieser war drauf und dran darin zu ertrinken, wenn seine Männer ihn nicht herausgezogen hätten. Obwohl er husten und keuchen musste war die Wut, sich im widerstezt zu haben größer. "Angriff!!!", brüllte er und das Dutzend an Polizisten griff zu seinen Waffen und stürmte auf die "Toa" zu. Darauf hatte sie nur gewartet: Sie bedeutete Myla zurück zu treten und gab ihrerseits auch den Befehlt zum Angriff. Es war ein ungleicher Kampf: Die Matoraner, die nicht von Taraijas Flutwellen ertränkt oder von Lyxs Flammen verbrannt wurden fielen Xivans Krallen zum Opfer oder wurden von Puritt zu Brei zerstoßen. Wenig später stand nur noch der Anführer zwischen den Resten seiner Leute und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Zu tief saß der Schock und die Üngläubikeit über das gerade Geschehene. Das gab Taraija genug Zeit ihn mit ihrem Säbel zum schweigen zu bringen - für immer. Sie sah sich das Gemetzel an, seufzte und meitne ironisch: "Ich fürchte wir werden noch ein wenig "aufräumen" müssen, bevor wir diesen Ort verlassen." Gesagt getan: Xivan nahm sich der noch essbaren Matoranerleichen an und stößte zum ersten Mal seit langem an die Grenzen seines Magenvolumens. Puritt und Lyx reparierten die Tür, damit es so aussah, dass sie noch in Takt sei. Taraija beseitigte mit ihren Wasserkräften die Reste der verbrannten Matoraner und kontrollierte, ob es irgenwo Schalter gäbe, die vielleicht von den Polizisten aktiviert wurden. Myla stand daneben und sah dem Treiben interessiert zu. Dann war es auch geschafft. Die Tür war augenscheinlich wieder in Ordnung, alle Spuren beseitigt und die Kameras wurden vorsichitg wieder richtig justiert. Schnell verlies die kleien Gruppe den Ort des Geschehens. Frühestens in zwei Tagen, wenn Myla hingerichtet werden soll, würde man sein Verschwinden bemerken und dann wären auch die restlichen Hinweise von den Eisenratten vertilgt sein... Mittlerweile waren die "Toa" enlich wieder im Freien und allen tat es gut wieder frische Luft zu atmen. Doch zum Ausruhen blieb keine Zeit: Sie müssten fürs's erste schleunigst Lefislav-Knack verlassen. So hasteten sie durch die, wegen der einsetzenden Dämmerung, schon beleuchteten Straßen in Richtung des Hafens in denen ihr Boot lag. Schnell legten sie ab und trieben in den großen Ozean hinaus. Erst jetzt fand Taraija die Zeit Myla zu einem "Toa" zu machen. Sie richtete dern Ritualdreizack auf ihn und der altbekannte schwarze Strahl verwandelte Myla in einen großen, komplett schwarzen "Toa" der Erde. Er hielt eine Sichel in der rechten Hand und ein kleines Messer war auf seinen Rücken geschnallt. Die Schandmaske behielt ihre Größe, passte nun aber viel besser und wurde wirklich zur echten Maske des Vertrauens. Nun war es an der Zeit sich vorzustellen... "So,so Lyx, Xivan, Puritt und Taraija heißt ihr also. Einige von euch kenne ich. Ihr seit genauso gesuchte Verbrecher wie ich. Aber das ist wohl kein Wunder, bei so einem Plan wird keiner dieser achso rechschaffenden Matoraner mitmachen wollen.", meinte Myla. "Nun wie dem auch sei... Willkommen im Team Myla.", rief Taraija herzlich, "Jetzt sollte unser "Toa"-Team komplett sein." "Heißt das, dass wir jetzt nach diesen Körperteilen des Herrn und Meisters suchen werden?", fragte Lyx. "Nicht ganz. Wir sind immer noch Verbrecher die jederzeit gefasst werden können.", gab Myla zu bedenken. "Macht euch darüber keine Gedanken.",meinte Taraija so ausgelassen wir seit langem, nicht mehr, "Wir nehmen Kurs nach Lefislav-Moltt!" "Wie bitte?!", enfuhr es den anderen zeitgleich. Taraija lachte nur und begann zu erklären: "Wir werden, sobald wir auf der Hauptstadtinsel angelegt haben, direkt zur Residenz des dort regierenden Turagas gehen und eine Audienz bei ihm erbitten. Dann werden wir unsere Hilfe zur Bekämpfung der Kriminalität anbieten, sofern... Sofern uns der Turaga als offizielle Toa der Stadt anerkennt und uns von unseren Taten der Vergangenheit freispricht." "Das könnte klappen immerhin versinkt vor allem Lefilslav-Moltt geradezu in Kriminatlität.", meinte Myla, "Aber was, wenn der Turaga sich weigert? Und was, wenn man uns gar nicht zum Turaga lässt?" "Gute Einwände Myla, doch diesmal habe ich an alles gedacht. Wenn der Truaga sich weigert, müssen wir ihn einfach zwingen! Wir haben immerhin die Maske der Folter, der Kontrolle und eine Maske des Vertrauens zur Verfügung. Glaubt mir es wird ein Kinderspiel!", meinte Taraija mit einem bösen Grinsen. Die anderen, sogar Puritt, verstanden ebenfalls die Einfachkeit dieser Hürde und mussten auch grinsen. In wenigen Tagen würden sie frei von ihrer alten Schuld sein und als "Toa" über die größte Metropole der gesamten Gegend herrschen können. Auch im inneren des Ritualdreizacks jubelte der Geist des Herrn und Meistes. Denn schon bald wird er wiederauferstehen... Zurück zum ersten Kapitel: Das erstarrte Universum 1: Der falsche Schöpfer Zum dritten Kapitel: 3. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1) Kategorie:Veloci Kategorie:Epos